The Start Of A New Adventure - An Amourshipping Fanfic
by IfOnlyIHadTime
Summary: This is my first Fanfic and it is an Amourshipping Fanfic in progress, I know it starts slow, and I apologize for that and I promise it will go slightly faster as the story progresses. Please review and tell me how to improve although i won't necessarily follow everyone's advice. I also apologize for my bad grammar and spelling sometimes because I'm extremely bad at English. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it and if you don't, please review and tell me why, so that I'm able to improve from my mistakes. Please don't hesitate to swear at me as much as you want in the review because I know how it feels like to read an incredibly horrible story and I certainly hope this is not one of them. I'm also terribly sorry for my bad spelling and grammar, I suck at it. Also, I'm aiming for a Fanfiction that doesn't go straight to the point like one-shots so I apologise to those who was hoping for something like that. Without further ado, let's proceed shall we?**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in Pallet Town, and our hero, Ash Ketchum, has just woke up full of excitement as he will embark on another journey in a new region, the Kalos region, with his loyal starter Pokemon, Pikachu. It is currently the month of Dihectadecakaihexaber, the 216th month of the year (In the Pokemon world, there is a total of nine billion months in a year, and that is why Ash is still 10 years old. Damn! In that case, Ash had waited for ninety billion months for his 10th birthday, that's seven billion and five hundred million years for us! Yes, I made that up, anyways, let's get back to the story). Ash quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on a new set of clothes that are slightly different than the last journey.

"ASH! Hurry up and come down here, your breakfast is ready!" Delia, Ash's mother, shouted.

"Coming mom!" exclaimed Ash. Ash quickly packed his bag and quickly went down the stairs to see his mother placing waffles, eggs and some bacon on a plate and pouring a glass of orange juice for him. Ash's eyes sparkled and he drooled as he saw the food on the dining table. He quickly sat down and as he was about to stuff the food in his mouth, Delia smacked his hand and motioned her hand as she looked up indicating that Ash should thank Arceus for the food before eating it. This is only observed in the Ketchum Household as Delia believed everything came from Arceus and should thank the Legendary Pokemon for everything. The Ketchums are the only ones in The Pokeverse that are Arceusist, even though there is no such thing as Arceusism or even religion in the Pokeverse for that matter as nobody gave a crap about Arceus as they thought he was just a Legendary llama-like Pokemon who likes to sleep and play Minecraft online with his pals Dialga and Palkia in his dimension. After finishing his breakfast, Ash hugged his mother, grabbed his bag and ran outside of his house with his buddy Pikachu on his shoulder, headed for the airport.

"Pikachu! Take care of my son okay!" Delia shouted to the yellow rodent as Ash ran towards airport.

"Pika Pika! (As always!)" said the yellow rodent.

"Mom, I can take care of myself now! Don't worry about me!" Ash shouted.

'He will always end up in bad situation for sure. Thank Arceus he has that strong Pikachu to protect him.' Delia thought as she sighed.

When Ash finally reached the airport he boarded the plane headed for the Kalos region and met a woman who set next to him in the plane named Alexa. Ash found out that her sister named Viola is a gym leader in Kalos and was interested in knowing more about what type Viola specializes and what are her battle strategies. After talking to each other, they slept for two hours and woke up to find out that they have already landed Lumiose City in the Kalos region.

"HEEEEEEYYYYY KAL-" Ash yelled as he got slapped by his Pikachu on his shoulder telling him to shut up.

"I guess you're right Pikachu, it's kind of a nuisance to yell for no reason" Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

"All right, the first thing I'm gonna do is I wanna have a gym battle!" Ash said enthusiastically

"Hang on, where do you plan to go for a gym battle?" Alexa asked.

"You said your sister is a gym leader right? So in that case, I'm gonna battle her!" Ash said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ash, but her gym is located in Santalune City and not here in Lumiose City. Weren't you listening back on the plane?" Alexa asked.

"Well I was lost in my thoughts of what battle strategies I should use as soon as I found out your sister is a gym leader, sorry. Well what am I supposed to do now?" asked Ash.

"Hold on, let me call my sister, I'll see you in the lobby" said Alexa.

With nothing better to do, Ash thought the least he could do is see the new Pokemon in Kalos. He then saw a shadow on the ground and turned back to see a Pokemon that seemed like a Blaziken but slightly different. The Pokemon jumped over Ash and Pikachu and disappeared immediately after.

"Did you see that Pikachu? It looks like a Blaziken but looks kinda different than the one May had don't ya think? Hmm. I think he's taller" Ash said while Pikachu, who absolutely knew that there was no height difference whatsoever, facepalmed, wondering how his trainer who thinks mostly about Pokemon all the time had overlooked the obvious differences. Ash then saw Alexa talking to someone on the telephone at the lobby and hangs up as he approaches her.

"So, what did your sister say? Am I able to go to Santalune City and challenge her?" Ash asked Alexa.

"Yeah about that, my sister is away from her gym and when she's away, it probably takes a while for her to return" Alexa said as she saw Ash's eyes water saddened that he couldn't get his gym battle as soon as he wanted it to be.

"I'm so sorry Ash! I know that you're very disappointed after coming all this way! Don't worry, you can channel that energy you had for my sister's gym battle into challenging the gym here in Lumiose City?" Alexa said.

"Huh? There's a gym here in Lumiose City?" Ash asked.

"Of course! The gym is located right here in Prism Tower!" Alexa exclaimed as she pointed to Prism Tower in a map of Lumiose City.

"Oh great! I'll be there right away! Thanks for everything Alexa, I'm sure we'll meet again sometime!" said Ash.

"It's been a pleasure helping you Ash, I hope you find lots of new Pokemon and make lots of new friends too!" Alexa said as she shake hands with Ash and said goodbye to each other.

When Ash was walking around Lumiose City headed for Prism Tower, he couldn't help but admire the new Pokemon he saw. Soon after, Prism Tower was in his sight.

"Boy, what a rip-off of the Eiffel Tower, but I have to say, it sure does look amazing" said Ash as he ran towards it, unable to wait for his first gym battle in Kalos.

Meanwhile, in another place in Kalos named Vaniville Town, a girl named Serena had finally turned 10 years old but still was sleeping on her bed as her mother, Grace, has had multiple failed attempts to wake her up and gave up and instead went down to cook breakfast. Grace then ordered her last resort, Fletchling, to go wake up her daughter from her sleep. Fletchling nodded and flew upstairs and squeezed through the small door opening to enter Serena's room. Without hesitating, Fletchling used peck on Serena's head, waking her up. A millisecond after, a loud scream was heard and Grace instantly knew her daughter was now awake.

* * *

 **Alright! That's the end of the first chapter, I know it's longwinded and barely mentions anything about Serena, but I purposely made it that way because I wanted it to be like an adventure and that's why I named my title that way. If you don't like it then, I'm absolutely sorry, I can't satisfy everyone but hey, I had a lot of fun writing this! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys, for my second chapter I don't want to waste time and let you read this intro so enjoy! Oh, sorry guys but one more thing, please don't expect fancy words from me, I hardly know any of them! Again, sorry!**

* * *

"Fletchling! I told you not to wake me up like that!" Serena shouted as she tried to grab the tiny robin Pokemon.

"Serena! Time for your morning training!" Grace shouted to remind her daughter.

"RIIIIIIGGGHHHT!" Serena shouted, telling her mother she heard her. "Not again"

Serena got up and walked to her window, opened it and greeted her mother's Rhyhorn and as Fletchling flew to the skies, Serena heard some random happy music playing out of nowhere probably indicating the start of her new adventure as this always happens at the start of a new episode. Wait a second, what the hell am I talking? Strike that. Reverse it.

'The Kalos region, like the other regions, a beautiful place where people and Pokemon live in harmony, reflecting each others' thoughts an-' WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, who the hell are you? 'Me? Oh I am the narrator for the Pokemon story!' Hell no you ain't! I'm the narrator here, I already narrated the introduction, now will you please get out of my story? 'Oh okay then, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-' JUST GO!

*Clears throat* Sorry guys that was unexpected, now where were we? Ah, there we are, after Serena came down and ate her breakfast, she went out with Grace to do her morning Rhyhorn racing training.

"Ugh, I wonder who invented Rhyhorn racing! Probably the person who invented it said something like, "Oh, I'm so bored I think I'm gonna find a really spiky and a rough Pokemon to ride on!" man how I wish if that person chose to ride on a Rapidash instead" Serena said with sarcasm when she tried to imitate the person who invented Rhyhorn racing. Serena climbed on the Rhyhorn and tried to make him start moving however, Rhyhorn instead just rocked back and forth repeatedly.

"Close your mouth, you don't wanna bite your tongue! Serena, remember you got to think like a Rhyhorn!" exclaimed Grace, trying to help Serena in controlling the Rhyhorn.

"Easy for you to say!" Serena shouted.

"I've competed in Rhyhorn races around the world so you can do it too! Be on with Rhyhorn!" Grace shouted trying to encourage her daughter as she got thrown off of Rhyhorn and fell to the ground face first.

"MOM! I HATE THIS!" shouted Serena at the top of her lungs.

In the meantime, Ash seemed to have a lot of bad luck in Kalos as he found out he couldn't battle the Lumiose City gym leader unless he has at least four badges in his possession and shortly after he got zapped with electricity and was kicked out of the gym coming out of a hole in the building from a height tall enough to cause a serious injury. Luckily, he and his buddy Pikachu were saved by two blonde siblings one named Clemont, wearing a jumpsuit with glasses on, and the other is Bonnie, Clemont's little sister who is not old enough to be a Pokemon trainer. If only Clemont's name was Clyde instead, uh anyways back to the story, Ash then thanked the siblings for their help and asked them why would such a gym leader do such a thing. When Clemont hear this, he got a bit nervous but Bonnie helped answer the question by simply replying that the gym leader is just making an excuse so he can just spend some time watching Spongebob Squarepants. Being totally naïve, Ash just took it making Clemont relieved.

"Hey Clemont, wanna battle?" asked Ash.

"Me? Why? Clemont asked, wondering why Ash wanted to battle suddenly.

"If I can't battle the gym leader, I might as well battle you" explained Ash, who didn't know he was actually battling Lumiose City's gym leader.

"Well, sure why not? It wouldn't hurt-" Clemont said as he was interrupted by some electric net that almost caught Pikachu. "Hey what's the big idea? Who are you guys?"

"Prepare for trouble, our middle-"

"Oh will you three please shut the hell up? I've been listening to your boring motto for 216 months now, and you expect me to listen to it again? Hell, I'm actually surprised you can still come up with slightly different ones till now" Ash exclaimed angrily, interrupting Team Rocket's motto.

"You know these guys?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah they are just a bunch of lowlifes who just wanna take my Pikachu away from me and they've been following me around since the start of my first journey" explained Ash.

"Excuse me, who are you calling us a bunch of lowlifes?" asked Jessie.

"Says the trio who doesn't know how to capture their own Pikachu and just leave a kid alone" said Ash. Ash then commanded his Pikachu to use Thunderbolt but Jessie's Wobbuffet deflected it and made it head straight towards Pikachu but suddenly a blue Pokemon jumped out of a tree and pushed Pikachu out of harm's way while taking all of the damage. Pikachu and Ash were confused for a second but wasted no time and ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket once again, blasting them off again. Ash then quickly ran over and picked up the blue Pokemon that is obviously in bad condition.

"That's Froakie! A water type Pokemon that can be found in Kalos!" Clemont explained.

"Wow a Froakie huh, he looks and sounds cute! Hey Froakie, thanks for saving my Pikachu back there, don't worry, you're gonna be just fine, just hang in there okay? Hey Clemont, is there a Pokemon Centre nearby?" Ash asked.

"Well not really but I suggest heading to Professor Sycamore's lab, he does research on Pokemon evolution, but I'm sure he is able to treat Pokemon as well, and his lab is nearby too!" Clemont said.

"Then let's quickly head there, we need to help Froakie as soon as possible" Ash said as the Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu nodded.

After reaching Professor Sycamore's lab, they quickly explained everything and let Professor Sycamore's assistant, Sophie, take care of Froakie. They also found out about Froakie's trainer and why many trainers have gave up their starter Pokemon, Froakie and got to know a bit about mega evolution. After Froakie has recovered, Team Rocket infiltrated Professor Sycamore's lab and put a strange collar around Professor Sycamore's Pokemon, Garchomp, causing him to feel pain and behave differently than before. As things with Garchomp got more out of control, Garchomp flew around Lumiose City wreaking havoc. Garchomp then reached Prism Tower where television news helicopters were broadcasting live footage of the situation to television sets all over the Kalos region. In a house in Vaniville Town, Grace is also watching the situation unfold on her television.

"Hey, Serena, look at this, something unbelievable is happening" Grace called for her daughter.

"Oh yeah? Well something unbelievable has happened to my face, okay?" Serena said angrily while her mother just looks away.

"Hmm? What movie is this?" Asked Serena.

"It's Night At The Muse- uh, I mean it's real and is happening live in Lumiose City" explained Grace. "Oh my Arceus, is that a kid up there?"

"Wow it sure takes a lot of courage to get up there, it seems like he's gonna try calm Garchomp down, I sure hope he's alright" said Serena.

Ash then climbed further to reach where Garchomp was, at the very top of Prism Tower. When he finally did, he slowly approached Garchomp and tried to convince Garchomp that he wasn't going to do any harm to the him. When Garchomp was backing up, he almost fell but Froakie used his frubbles to stick Garchomp's feet to the ground preventing him from falling. Ash then quickly holds Garchomp and ordered Pikachu to use Iron Tail on the collar, relieving Garchomp from his pain and returning him back to normal. Pikachu then ran towards Ash but then the platform supporting Pikachu gave way leaving Ash with no choice but to jump after Pikachu and catch him. Serena watched in fear and the same goes for everyone watching Ash fall towards the ground when Pikachu somehow quickly picked up Ash and landed on two of her four small feet.

"Holy mother of Arceus, how'd you do that Pikachu?!" Ash asked his yellow Pokemon.

Pikachu just simply smirked and looked away showing how proud she was after pulling off that seemingly impossible stunt.

"ASH! THANK ARCEUS YOU'RE OKAY! WE WERE SO FRIGHTENED WHEN YOU JUMPED OFF THE BUILDING LIKE THAT!" shouted Bonnie with concern.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll always be okay!" said Ash with confidence. The television camera then zoomed in to Ash talking with Clemont and Bonnie, giving a clear image of Ash on Serena's television screen.

'He looks so familiar. Wait, could he be!?' Serena thought out loud.

* * *

 **That's chapter two guys! As always thanks for reading and please review! Again this is NOT a one-shot, so don't expect me to like bomb all the romance stuff all the way, okay? Just be patient, and you will find inner peace. See you guys in chapter three!**


End file.
